User talk:Json1233
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:01-19-2010 06;12;47PM.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Duncan Crook (Talk) 02:06, April 6, 2010 Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 22:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Congrates on the Badges Hi! You like Phineas and Ferb, too? So do I! I semi-left the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. You should check it out, if you haven't. I have an on-hiatus series there. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 18:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Well, my series is on hiatus, like I said. I'm running out of ideas. Well, I know the basic plot: "Phineas, Ferb, and the gang set off on a quest to find their parents. They go through the most unexpected places, even once again into the dreaded Negative Dimension." The problem is, though, that I can't think of individual episodes' plots. I may have to cancel, and end with a movie or something. Another problem is because on a... er... mix-up, I've been blocked until Jan. 2nd. I'll be forced out of it for a while; my IP was autoblocked, too. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or, in the Rich Text Editor, by pressing the signature button. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Timeking Is he always a womanizer after being kissed by Gwen and Julie? Larry1996 01:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks. That's really nice of you. Multi Trixes is going to have three full seasons, and maybe a fourth one if I can think up more ideas. As for the badges, those were partly earned in removing the "Alien Species" and "Home Planet" categories from pages (of those types) and just leaving "Species" and "Planets". (I have deleted the other two categories.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, I see that you wrote Help Wanted beside Ben 10: Forces Unknown. What do you need help with? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 13:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forces Unknown I have some episode ideas.... The Wrong Road : '''When fighting Vulkanus, James and Ben were attacked by the newly regenerated Limaxes. '''Which Came First?: James finds a Pterodactyl egg which he keeps it from being found by his parents or Ben. When it hatches, the Pterodactyl starts to go a rampage to find it's real parents. '''Bride of a Vampire: '''When Elena falls for another guy, James gets jealous. When he found out that the guy is a vampire, he must stop Elena from the vampire's spell or some kind of charm. That's all I have for episodes (i can think of more). Since you said about aliens, which type do you need? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 08:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Hey, would you like to borrow Silence and Gyrotechnics. I may not be using them for a while until Season 2 of Shade 10: Evolutions . Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 19:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay! You can borrow him. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 05:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Well I am sorry,but I do not understand the previous message inserted into my talk page. Later... Wait!Is this about your "Free Time?" blog?﻿ Done If you haven`t seen it already,I have completed the titles task.K.I.T.11:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿